


Vampires & Werewolves

by Yullen1361



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullen1361/pseuds/Yullen1361
Summary: Can love overcome the obstacles of the lineage?In a world full of death, and wars between humans, vampires and werewolves do you think a pure and honest love will triumph? Between two clans that hate each other, do you think they'll come to an agreement? Can you make the passes?..Disclaimer: The characters of D. Gray-man do not belong to me belong to Katsura Hoshino-sama ^ ° ^ I only use them to continue creating my crazy ideas of fanfic. Ahre• ° ° Fourth Fanfic Yullen publicada° ° •Prologue: 15/July/2017Initiation: 16/July/2017Termination:--/--/--♡ winner of the first place in Cristaldreams awards ♡✿ ฺ winner of the third place in Green Bubble awards ✿ ฺ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Warning: Here explain what that happens to a certain point and will tell if it can be prepared for what to come. But for now enjoy it. 

  
In a world where humanity is at risk of being extinguished, where vampires and werewolves exist, where not everything is a fairy tale, what are written in the stories, humanity tries to survive by eliminating the weakest vampires, they are not pureblood, and killing the werewolves.

As humanity gradually diminished, the great scientists captured the weakest vampires and lycanthropes, testing several experiments on them, creating bullets of light and silver in order to eliminate them, since their heading powers were weakened by the bullets, lyanthropes can not move with all their ability possible vampires turn to ashes when they receive a simple bullet of light. 

It would seem that they are advancing, but that will not be enough to end the races of the vampires and werewolves.

All humans were checked with silver things, because if the vampires came to light they would not bear it and they would turn to ashes.

Most humans were betas, even if they were betas they could do the minimum to protect their loved ones, very few were alphas or omegas, very few.

Vampires were classified as Alpha, Beta and Omega. The probabilities of being betas were very short in their species, few could be betas and their power did not allow them to be betas, only humans could be betas simple useless betas to be able to protect themselves. Vampires could not leave in broad daylight, as it would cause them burns, and they would turn to ashes. Therefore, it left them at a disadvantage because they could only go out a night to continue their investigations or struggles with the lycanthropes.

It's okay for them to be vampires, but that did not mean they should drink blood every time and especially from humans, but even if I did it, they would not do it in broad daylight. They could have a large donation company.

But why were they not discovered? And subjected to death. Certainly vampires had very few human friendships.

  
Each vampire was pureblood except for others who were turned into vampires, few, since most were pure, but there was a very special exception.

The third member of the Order who adopted him and trained him as his son.

Kanda Yuu was the son of Cirius the third most important member of the vampire clan.

Werewolves are Lycanthropes had the same classification as vampires.

You could say that they are mythological beings and legendary creatures just like vampires.

The lycanthropes had an advantage because they could walk in the light of the day. And that they became stronger by the full moon 

In change the werewolves had features of humans and wolves, they were known and feared ( only by humans) for their aggressiveness and their evil nature without mercy.

The Alpha lycanthropes are more developed to have and control their three transformations of lycanthropy: that would be human, hybrid (human / wolf) and wolf.

They are very difficult to distinguish, since their human form helps them to go unnoticed by the rest of the people.

His intelligence, size and other things are the same as men's.

Their leader is Adam, known as Count and his two Sons Neah and Mana.

His wife Amai D. Campell who gave him his two most beautiful creatures in the world. His brother Indra fell in love with a young vampire. 

Finally we have our young Albino who will turn 16.

Allen, Allen Walker was his name his father the strongest General of the elimination of Lycans and vampires Cross Marian who is an Alpha Higher rank and his late mother Anita a sweet Omega, died when He was just a boy, his father was devastated, promising that promise to his wife. Allen's life was normal, it would be said that since he got used to his daily routine, he was trained as an exorcist thanks to his father in case something happened and he could defend himself if he was not by his side.

But one day your whole life changes in a 360° turn will remain the same after that, finding love can be painful.

But he would not regret the decision that took the direction of his life.


	2. Synopsis

Allen Walker was an albino little boy who was raised by Anita, his mother omega, who taught him the basics of manners and education.  
And cross his father who always put him on the train and defend himself.  
He was always the typical child kind to others, it would have been if they had not bothered him so much because of his platinum eyes, his white hair and his complexion like snow.  
Your mother must have been in a hurry  
The thousands of insults he was told about his mother being an omega were detested by society but he never cared. I knew he did not look like his parents at all, not in physical features.  
If you have useless and crybabies like you  
Your father thinks he's the best way to kill those monsters, right? Asked a boy order than him, he was about 11 years old.  
Because he does not do us a favor of ending your miserable life.  
The little albino who tried to be strong by not shedding a tear did not care in the least about what they said.  
He just... he just wanted to leave and it was getting dark and his parents would scold him for being late, especially when his mother was in those conditions.  
When trying to retire with stealth, one of them managed to grab him by the neck of the scarlet red sweater which his mother wove with much affection for his birthday. The bullies lifted off the ground, not wanting to let go with the intention of hitting him.  
The moon began to make an appearance in a small park where our albino was. The full moon was positioned at the highest point of the night, revealing the silver eyes that took a soft violet color.  
Allen took the abuser's hand and squeezed it tightly, making him let go in the process the little albino knocked out the other two bullies.  
He left there slowly leaving one with his arm twisted and the other two knocked out, and in the end they looked for him.  
His eyes were the same again, platinum and with great joy.  
The albino reacted to his trance and had the face of horror, immediately starting to run.  
A pair of jet-set eyes watching intently from the rooftop, was surprised to see someone as striking as himself, with the hair of an old man, his face pale as snow and his beautiful eyes that looked like two moons, but what I call him most were the movements of the albino a great agility, dexterity, and strength for a human.  
You except Yuu, we'll leave you in a hurry.  
You heard the cry of a young vampire looking impatient; it was not a good time to stop and see the city.  
I told you to call me Kanda.  
And without any more, he took a big leap to reach his partner.  
Maybe you do not know that for being the oldest I will get in trouble  
He complained about blowing his cheeks but in the end he claimed his own by becoming serious.  
I am Hungry  
Confessed the blonde to which the fangs began to appear and her eyes began to glow red.  
Then let's hurry, so it does not get late and leave us without food.  
The young girl and the jet boy disappeared, hiding in the dim night.


	3. My Fate

My world can be very busy and all that, but I do not care at all, so I chose this destination.  
I would do everything possible to avenge the death of my family, the truth is I can not remember how all this happened, I was happy with my family, my family and my mother took care of me, my sister Protected me from the certain death I had prepared destiny, that's why I must fulfill my promise to them.  
My name is Yu Kanda and I am a prince if you can say so, my adoptive father circus was the one who took care of me when I was just a child, he told me that my parents were killed by the lycanthropes, I did not hate vampires or werewolves as a child, I loved to hear my mother's stories, but that day changed everything, I hated werewolves.  
When I was about to die, because I had been wounded by a lycan, the circus came to me, he offered me eternal life, I would have rejected it at all costs, my common sense of reasoning was lost, and accept, accept to become a vampire.  
Now that I am immortal, if I do not get hurt enough to die, I understand that the sun is a damn weak for us, that is why I should not leave, what meaning my life has without that promise, I must fulfill it!  
Debute as an Alpha, the truth is that I'm only 17 years old, yes, why, why don't I have centuries like other vampires? It's easy because all that happened only 10 years ago.  
My life before being turned into a vampire. What I hate to say is about my personal life, why can't I be nice? He has it! Am I kind? No fucking jokes! I would not be serious in a century; I hate hypocritical people.  
I was called by my father, ha! That can not be more for something very important, like calling me. I do not believe that I will always pay attention to him because the last time he did not let me go, and now that old man needs me always taking advantage of me, but I can not complain. But why deny me if I love killing those bastards on the lycanthropes?  
I'm sent a call. I muttered while they opened the big doors that let me see the circus sitting in one of them. And immediately I felt the smell of poison, if you could say? I haven't gotten used to drinking blood yet.  
Yeah Yuu is still upset so I won't let you go? Questions :  
Great, what I was missing!  
I've told you this many times. Taking his hand to one of his hundred, trying to make the headache disappear with it, but not! His supposed father took pains to contradict him to make him angry and not to call me by my name.  
Okay, becomes serious Kanda, son needed to hurry with Miu, and Shin is very important and urgent.  
When will I leave? Quickly the question is very annoying to stay to talk to the old man.  
Oh no! That's my son, they'll be out at night about 7:00 p.m. with a smile on his lips.  
I just started to flick my tongue with the usual Tks  
-Oo- I forgot, Alma please give him the report of the investigation when I looked up he was already in front of me taking care of my son.  
It is not necessary to say it. With that I prepared to go to my room to prepare myself for what is necessary for this stupidity of mission!? Ray! I forgot to ask him if it was.  
Tsk, I do not plan to return. Mother is a little pissed off forgetting that simple detail.  
When I entered my room I felt more comfortable because I always relax with the insistences that I place to meditate quietly. But today it would be different, it still needs a lot to be able to go out as I hate the sun I looked at the clock that marked the 5 sigh scandalously, because I had two hours to inform me of the supposed mission.  
I will have him report, and I am prepared to read in detail, I will not allow any flaw in this mission.  
They found two factions of werewolves, one could subdue even side and that the other had escaped, we are dedicated to torturing to the five beats to bring them out one useful information.  
None of them wanted to talk, but to agree to the time it was 6:15 we heard that the 5 of Julio will organize one meeting getting a sane with the person for the that they would.  
Why the hell should I start reading nonsense that I do not even find a little common sense?  
We discovered that this person would be Allen Walker, the son of the general most feared Cross Marian .  
The young Allen Walker of age 15 I aim to meet the 16, is the dam of the lycans, still do not know the reason for the which I wish both, the principal of all this is that you need to live the same as us .  
What would a simple human serve?  
Food?  
By the way, if you are alive, if you are Yuu Kanda, not you can cause damage.  
What the fuck! What the fuck!  
And they highlight it in capital letters, as if I dared to hurt someone I did not even know.  
Che, I must not hurt you.  
But it's always fun, just a few hits no one would know about that, while I was thinking about how not to hurt the human , a photo falls off the report I was reading, I went to take it when I saw it, I was quite surprised.


	4. My Feelings

When I saw the image I was surprised the "human" had white hair. His silver eyes and that stubborn skin.  
For the first time I was surprised a lot because no human had drawn my attention to me so much, that's why they want it so much.I smiled arrogantly this would be a lot of fun to fulfill.I would at all costs see to that boy.  
I got out of bed heading to my desk, it's so cute. cute? What the fuck am I freaking out about, ' cause the fuck I was thinking of a stupid human.I went to take a cold shower, to forget these silly ideas that my mind creates.  
I heard someone coming into my room, it must be the heavy one of my so-called sister "Alma Karma" I would not admit to the four winds that she is my stepsister, at first I had fallen in love loss mind of her, when I was a 10-year-old boy, that already happened because she had rejected me vile-mind without any delicacy, since she told me that I would not be the girlfriend of a human turned vampire and that I am her brother, for another boy, strange thing since she is a very kind and social girl with everyone, she is a vampire of Royal Blood, it really bothers me that she's getting into my room, that she's very nosy.  
\- yuu-my name is with that bland voice-Where Are you yuu  
I had to get out of the shower, put on some white pants and expose my chest, and I went out like this, without worrying about what she might think, anyway if she got into my room it was her problem ... my room and my problem!  
you want - I answered while I dried my hair jet was longer than hers.  
yuu-I cry all blushing-you should dress to receive your guest-reproaches me as he covered his face with his hands.  
che...ni "fuck," I said.  
be nicer-scream while you're pouting.  
first of all I wouldn't be fucking nice to anyone - I defended myself-and second of all this is my room you fucking want - I question.  
Jmph how unkind you are to a lady-complains while smiling.  
the truth does not interest me-I simply replied.  
She comes up to me trying to look tempting, which is, but not to me, a lot of vampires drool over her, but ever since I refused, I never saw her with those eyes again.I try to get close and hug myself, to kiss me, which I didn't allow, what a fuck this brat is, first she rejects me and now she wants to have me at her feet. ha! No apart from me, putting the towel on my shoulders.  
Stop playing soul-it bothers me that I do that-that you've come to-  
moo ~ how bad you are yuu~  
Stop Calling Me By My name at once — I let go and started walking towards my wardrobe to pull out a black shirt and put it on, all those acts seen by Alma.  
Already do not care-  
Yes. Yes that was your question go away-I treated her without any kindness.  
But yuu~.  
From a rapid Soul Movement and my little attention to the situation, as I was holding my hair in a tall tail, Alma embraced me in the back, I could feel her breasts on my back rubbing over and over again. But neither believes that with that I will fall into your silly game, I apart from a sudden movement.  
GO!- ordered raising my voice of alpha dominant, but she or into for that.  
You know very well that won't work with me as I've already been marked — with a naughty smile on his lips -and I love him a lot-  
If it is withdrawn of my room but no!- order.  
Okay I'm leaving, but you know yuu~ I won't stop bothering you it's because it's so fun — and that soul is retired from.  
Che...as annoying as ever.-  
I threw myself in my bed, and I tried to clear everything out of my mind, but it was impossible for me as there was that human roaming around again in my thoughts. I released an ironic laugh, since when I'm thinking of someone like him.  
Look at the time, and it was about 6: 45 before I can get out.  
At last the bloody sun, gone, I just enlisted as a normal human, no one would notice me and go unnoticed, I went casual if we could say, so I did, along with Shin and Mui.  
We took an underground train and there we went in, there were so many people, but the problem was when the damn train stopped there would be a revision.  
Tks...how annoying-musite to myself, but the other two listened well.  
Everything will be fine — shin speaks with a smile.  
Attention very soon we will arrive at our destination please be patient to come down"  
That voice was loud and irritating, very soon we will reach our destination. Lol! He hoped that this will not take long. The place where we will meet will be at the next stop as the human always takes the same train at the same time.  
Very soon we will see~.


End file.
